Light Blue Eyes
by Suliko
Summary: Lavi X Allen   Laven    Romance   "It all began with those damned blue eyes and this cruel smile which made you totally fall for the young British boy", Lavi thought.  Yeah my summaries suck a lot..


_So, guysies, hello._

_This is my first English story. (I'm german, lol, so please excuse my bad grammar and so on. Orz I'm begging you for mercy. D:')_

_I haven't it beta-ed, cuz' I don't know anyone who beta's English storys. Anyone help? D':_

_Well, I hope you will enjoy reading this._

_I, btw, know, that I really suck a LOT at writing._

_So, have fun!_

* * *

One day, in a ridiculously stupid manner, heartbreaker and playboy Lavi fell in love.

Well, that itself wasn't something special, not at all, since the teenager seemed to fall in love quite easily with everything that was moving and had boobs.

Through the problem this time was: _He didn't fall for a girl._

* * *

It happened somewhere along these lines: He had, like, hundreds of books to read, to sum up, to internalize. But then, quite unexpectedly, Komui called him and Bookman, helping some guy called 'Allen Walker' (what a strange name indeed, most probably British), who was injured (were they doctors or bookmans?), and so on and so forth.

Well, the point is: When he saw the young white haired boy smiling at him… No. When he saw those light blue eyes, shining brightly and happily, he didn't know who he was and what to think anymore.

"Hello! I'm Allen Walker!"  
"I know. Ya can call me Lavi. Nice ta meet'cha."

* * *

His days up until now were really easygoing. He 'recorded' war, disease, sadness, happiness, marriages, in short: Everything, which was part of history. It may seemed like a hard job, but as a successor of the Bookman Clan, 'Deak' (Which was his former alias) was used to that. Sure, sometimes it was boring, sometimes really dangerous (like the time when a stray bullet hit him and he lost his eye), but altogether, he liked it pretty much, travelling with Bookman himself around the world, watch people and analyze them.

But this? Well, he'd never have expected that, not when he was supposed to have no heart nor feelings, and should be unbiased in everything. He quite didn't understand himself anymore. Maybe this came along with his new identity as "Lavi". He didn't know. Not at all.

* * *

"Hey, Lavi? Recently, I've noticed you're acting kind of strange. Is something the matter?"

A nice, warm, charming Chinese girl, which seemed to care more about her friends than the whole world. Yep, that was Lenalee Lee. And right now, she was really getting on Lavi's nerves, according to the fact that she, like, asked him for the thousandth time, if he was alright. He was alright. At least, he thought he was.

But he wasn't, actually.

Through he most probably would have been, if there wasn't that_ thing _that kept him busy, day and night. Those damned blue eyes.

Just why the fuck didn't he get them out of his head? Why couldn't he forget about that smile, the white hair, those _eyes_? About Allen Walker himself?

At some point, it began getting even stranger, when he came to dream about that boy, imagining him moaning, shouting out his name, looking at him with a lust filled gaze. It wasn't like Lavi at all, those dreams. Yeah, he had them, too, quite often in fact, but he never had them about a boy, especially not one he called "best friend".

So, if that wouldn't have been enough, he began searching for Allen at day. In the cafeteria, while they ate together. In the training room, where they spared with each other. In the library, where he sorted the books and watched secretly the small boy reading. But he never told him. Sometimes, he wondered, exactly _what _he should tell him anyways. That he had fallen for him? No, that just sounded wrong, especially when he wasn't sure himself if he was indeed in love with the boy.

So he just watched, like he was used to, like he always did. And he found it was quite pleasant, having the boy near him and being able to see him every day.

"You know," Lenalee interrupted his long thoughts, "you've been spacing out. _Again. _Just now. Lavi, come on, tell me what's bothering you! I want to help you!"

He just smiled.

"No, Lena-lady, I guess there's nothin' ya can do. I'm just… I'm just a lil' bit overstressed, that's all. Too much work, ya know? I'm bein' busy lately a lot 'n stuff, so please excuse me if I'm not myself sometimes."

And she didn't believe. Like, totally not at all.

"C'mon, Lavi! You should take a little break! You've been on so many missions lately, plus, Bookman's coming up with even more work! Just… just rest for a day!"

He nodded, and both knew he wasn't going to even if he'd just agreed.

* * *

"Yo, Allen-chan! Where'cha goin'?"

The called boy turned around.

"Oh, Lavi! I was just going to Komuis office now. Wanna tag along?"

A gentle smile. The thing Lavi began hating, hating more than anything. This cruel smile which made you lose your mind, which made you fall even more for that boy, which made you go totally crazy about him.

He loved to see Allen smile.

"No, not now, I'ma bit busy, y'know. But let's do somethin' fun together again some time when I'm free!" he told him, and it was the answer he was giving the boy lately a lot. Actually, he'd been avoiding the British Exorcist lately, though he didn't really know why. He buried himself even more in work, just not to be available.

And just now, he could have sworn to see a hint of sadness on the younger's face.

"Hey, Allen-chan, ev'rythin's alright?" he asked, dumbfounded, not sure what to think of this.

"Yeah it is. It really is. I have to give you something." He answered as he walked closer to the redhaired male. Then, he pulled out a little piece of paper out of his – oh so fucking tight – pants, which caused confusion on Lavi's side. "Please, read it later when you're free again. I'm sorry, I think I'll have to leave now."

With those words, he handed it over, turned around and walked again, but faster than before. As if he was fleeing from Lavi. (And, as the Bookman noticed again, that Brit had a hell of a nice ass. Just to say.)

And Lavi could tell there was something wrong. Because Allen was never any of a good actor. Which he, honestly, really loved about that boy. His purity, his innocence, everything about Allen made Lavi forget any of the shit the church had been trying to tell human kind about homosexuality being a sin and stuff.

It wasn't a sin. It was human desire. It was only love.

Slowly unfolding the paper, Lavi felt like his eyes were falling out when he saw what was written on it.

Nothing.

There was nothing written on that piece of paper…

It was a little picture instead.

A little, red heart on a blank white paper, and the bookmans successor understood immediately.

They were in love. With each other.

Just, when he really realized what he was supposed to do, shouting out Allens name, running after him, holding him… it was too late. He was already gone on a mission.

* * *

It's been a month now exactly.

Lavi hadn't heard anything of Allen since back then. But he knew the boy was alright. He just… felt it. And it was enough. He would just be waiting here for him.

He looked at the piece of paper – of course he kept it - smiling slightly, not noticing anything around him anymore. Not how Bookman growled at him, or how it knocked at the door, not even the talk Bookman had with the knocking person. He didn't realize how the old panda left the room, nor how the other person entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Happy Birthday to you, Lavi"

And silence followed soon after, the named one looking up.

Blue eyes, bright, shining. An addicting smile. Pureness, innocence.

"What.."

"I know, your Birthday was yesterday, but you know, I missed the train and I really hurried but there were akumas und I just wanted to come back to you and- wait. Do I talk too much? I'm sorry, I just…"

This, probably, was the most cutest blush Lavi had ever seen, on the most cute person he'd ever seen.

"It's 'kay."  
Silence, again.

"…You know, Lavi" he began again, "I'm sorry. For… just… for just everything. That I… fell in love with you… I know, I must sound stupid. I'm really sorry!"

And when he, who was the one Lavi always had desired from the first day they had met, bowed down to apologize, the Bookman himself stood up and walked over to him.

"Y' better should be" he answered softly, "'cause I fell so madly in love with y' that I just can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya, not at day, not at night, not when I work and not even when I'm tryin' to take a relaxin' shower."

Allen looked up, blushing even more, loss at words. Not thinking anymore, Lavi bent down, kissing those lips he always wanted to touch softly, slowly, in a gentle manner.

And it was enough for both of them to understand each other.

_I love you, but I never could tell you because I was afraid of losing you, Lavi._

_I love you too, but I won't tell you these words because I think words are much overrated._

_

* * *

_

Well, much love for my dear friend Seremia (on dA), which is a Lavi cosplay herself. O3O

I wrote this only for you, darling, and I really hope you like this :33

(As I know you like Lavi X Allen, lolololol)

33


End file.
